Pas comme tout le monde !
by Xenmin
Summary: Quand Régina pense pouvoir faire comme avec tout le monde avec Emma ! Bon résumé pas top mais c'est un OS donc venait lire ça sera mieux !


**Bonjour ou bonsoir (a vous de choisir)**

**Voici un petit OS que j'avais écrit il y a de cela un petit moment mais que je n'avais pas prit le temps de taper ni de poster. **

**On ne parle pas de Robin, c'était bien avant qu'il ne vienne embêter tout le monde !**

**Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartiens à part l'histoire ci-dessous, mais vous connaissez la chanson, donc je vous laisse lire en vous souhaitant du plaisir, enfin je l'espère. **

* * *

Emma avait entendu la mairesse rentrer chez elle et l'appeler, le temps d'un instant elle se maudit de ne pas avoir une fois de plus fermé la porte pour aller prendre sa douche mais dans la seconde qui suivit elle se reprit, après tout elle pouvait tourner la situation à son avantage. Elle nourrissait depuis un moment déjà une attirance pour la belle brune qui devait l'attendre au salon et même si depuis la fin de la malédiction elles s'étaient rapprochées, Emma n'arrivait pas à savoir si celle-ci pouvait –être partagée.

Il y avait parfois eu des gestes, des regards mais à chaque fois Régina se reprenait rapidement et trouvait toujours un prétexte pour partir au plus vite ou trouver un sujet de conversation voir même parfois de dispute pour faire oublier l'évènement précédent.

Cette fois, elle voulait savoir et elle était bien décidée alors elle se rinça rapidement et sortie de sa douche, elle pouvait au moins profiter du moment pour savoir si la brune la trouvait ou non à son goût ne serait-ce que physiquement. Malheureusement il n'y avait plus aucun bruit témoignant d'une présence dans l'appartement. Malgré tout elle s'en tint à son plan initial juste au cas où. Elle essora ses cheveux sans prendre la peine de les sécher et s'enroula d'une serviette ne cachant pas plus que le nécessaire puis elle sortit de la salle de bain, une seconde serviette et une brosse en main laissant penser qu'elle voulait en premier lieu s'occuper de ses cheveux.

En arrivant dans la pièce à vivre elle se retint d'en faire le tour des yeux ne voulant aucunement laissé penser qu'elle avait entendu qu'on l'appelé un peu plus tôt. Alors elle se dirigea directement vers la cheminée sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, laissant la lueur des flammes éclairer de façon tamisée la pièce.

Lorsqu'une odeur de pomme lui parvint au nez et que ses poils s'hérissèrent elle eut sa réponse, la mairesse était toujours là mais se reprenant elle fit disparaître le léger sourire qui venait de prendre place sur son visage et elle continua comme si elle était seule.

De son côté Régina était assise dans un fauteuil plongé dans la pénombre et observait la scène sans réellement savoir pourquoi elle était restée en entendant l'eau de la douche. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Emma sortir de la salle de bain elle ne pu qu'observer cette femme qui la hantait même si elle faisait de son mieux pour ne rien montrer refusant de souffrir à nouveau. Après tout elle était la méchante reine et personne ne pouvait avoir des sentiments pour elle, elle était condamnée à ce que les gens ne la séduise que par défit ou pour son physique avantageux avant de retourner à leurs vies et à leurs rancœurs pour elle.

Seulement voilà, elle était là devant elle, à moitié dénudée et elle se prit à espérer que sa serviette ne tombe et dévoile ce corps sur lequel elle avait fantasmé sans même comprendre pourquoi elle était capable de sentiments pour l'une de ses pires ennemies.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle prit conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester ainsi caché mais elle ne savait pas comment expliquer sa présence et encore moins son silence sur celle-ci.

Soudain la question ne se posa plus, Emma trop contente de voir que son stratagème avait l'air de porter ses fruits, s'approcha à quelques pas du fauteuil pour allumer l'une des lampes éclairant suffisamment la pièce sans l'inonder de lumière pour autant.

_- __La vue vous est-elle agréable Mme le Maire ? Elle venait de lui poser la question d'une voix à la fois provocante et sensuelle. _

_- Disons qu'elle n'est pas désagréable venant du shérif de cette ville. _

_- Je vais prendre cela pour un compliment_

_- C'en était un, en effet_

_- Que puis-je pour vois à cette heure ? Il est tard, vous ne devriez pas être chez vous au chaud, voir même dans votre lit ? _

_- Il est trop grand et trop froid, quant à ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi, je pense que c'est plutôt moi qui peux vous aider. _

_- Ah oui ? Je vous écoute dans ce cas. _

Régina savait qu'elle avait passé la ligne, il lui fallait à tout prix trouver une parade pour se sortir de la situation. Mais lorsqu'elle reprit elle fut surprise de s'entendre parler honnêtement à la jeune femme qui la déshabillait du regard la faisant perdre tout self-control.

_- Ecoutez, je pense deviner à votre regard que vos pensées envers moi ne sont pas toutes chastes_ (elle se rapprocha d'Emma_) et disons que les miennes envers vous ne le sont pas beaucoup plus. Et même si je sais qu'une fois de plus je ne vais être qu'un trophée ou qu'un pari supplémentaire sera gagné, je pense que je saurai passer au-dessus, me disant que j'aurai passé un moment plaisant qui me changera de la solitude de mes draps. _

Elle n'en dit pas plus et embrassa Emma, d'abord légèrement puis très rapidement elle renforça l'échange sentant la douceur des lèvres sur les siennes, son corps réagissant de sa propre volonté.

Mais alors que sa langue venait taquiner les lèvres de la blonde demandant un accès privilégié pour approfondir plus encore l'échange elle se sentit repoussé par Emma.

Elle eu soudain peur car si elle s'était trompée alors en plus d'être douloureuse, la situation pourrait-être des plus désagréable, Emma pouvant se servir de ce moment pour la tenir sous sa coupe. Mais le regard de la femme face à elle montrait de la tristesse et de l'incompréhension et non de la colère. A ce moment précis, Régina s'en voulut sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi mais elle voulut faire quelque chose.

_- Je suis désolée Miss Swan, j'aurais dû me douter que vous n'étiez pas comme les autres en ce qui me concerne, après tout nous ne sommes qu'ennemies et vous avez assez de deux hommes pour réchauffer vos draps. _

_- Effectivement, vous vous méprenez à mon sujet (elle vit le regard de Régina changer), je ne suis pas_ _comme les autres et je ne comprends pas que depuis le temps vous ne l'ayez toujours pas remarqué. _

_- Je…_ (Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, bien sûr qu'elle l'avait remarqué mais elle avait gardé espoir que là-dessus ce serait différent)

_- NON ! Pensez-vous réellement que je fais partie de ces personnes voyant en vous juste un plan d'un soir ou un trophée pour se vanter ou non d'ailleurs d'avoir eu la méchante reine dans leurs lits ? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'offrir facilement et lorsque je le fais c'est purement par envie et avec des sentiments. _

Régina la regardait hébétée ne sachant comment répondre, se maudissant de s'être dévoilée ainsi à la seule femme qu'elle désirait vraiment et qui de toute évidence était l'une des rares à pouvoir lui résister simplement par conviction.

_- Je suis désolée, je vais vous laisser mais je vous en prie, ne dévoilait pas ce moment de faiblesse et je vous promets de vous le faire oublier en disparaissant de votre vie, du moins des problèmes que j'y engendre. _

Régina s'était retournée commençant à avancer tout en tentant de garder une posture digne et droite malgré le conflit intérieur qui l'animait maintenant qu'elle prenait conscience que cela la blessé d'être repoussée par la jeune femme. Mais lorsqu'elle fut à hauteur de la porte, alors qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir fuir et se laisser aller, elle sentit une main l'attraper et la retourner. Elle se maudit alors encore plus de n'avoir pu retenir la larme qui venait de couler sur son visage se disant que celle-ci finirait de parfaire un tableau que la blonde allait prendre plaisir à rabaisser.

Mais avant qu'elle ne pu ouvrir la bouche elle se sentit plaquée contre la porte avec force mais douceur et elle retrouva la sensation des lèvres d'Emma sur les siennes qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour lui demander et obtenir l'accès à sa bouche faisant valser leurs langues ensembles.

Elle ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait, Emma venait pourtant de lui affirmait le fait qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, se jouait-elle d'elle à son tour ?

_- Mais…Miss Swan est-ce là votre vengeance pour mon intrusion ?_

_- Régina _(elle lui caressa la joue), _je vous l'ai dit je ne suis pas les autres, pas sans envie ni sentiments_

Alors qu'Emma l'embrassait à nouveau et que ses mains se baladaient légèrement sur son corps lui faisant lâcher un faible gémissement qu'elle ne pu contrôler, Régina prit d'une soudaine chaleur comprit enfin le sens des mots de la blonde. Elle s'était trompée non pas sur l'envie d'Emma mais sur ses intentions futures.

C'est alors qu'Emma se recula une fois de plus la regardant droit dans les yeux, faisant naître une nouvelle inquiétude chez la brune.

_- Régina, je ne suis ni un trophée, ni une femme d'une nuit alors si ce sont là vos intentions, je vous en prie, pour une fois ne vous jouez pas de moi, la porte est derrière vous. _

La brune n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et cela la prit en plein cœur prenant alors conscience du risque que prenait Emma mais aussi en comprenant réellement à ce moment précis que la blonde était bien plus pour elle et que pour la première fois depuis Daniel, elle voulait être heureuse, elle voulait construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un et se laissait aller à des sentiments autres que la colère ou la haine.

Elle se redressa voyant dans le regard de la femme qu'elle doutait et la même crainte et déception qu'elle avait pu ressentir un peu plus tôt, Emma pensait qu'elle allait partir, qu'elle n'avait voulu que s'amuser un peu mais à la place, elle s'approcha et prit entre ses mains le visage si souvent admiré et l'embrassa. Non pour une fois elle ne fuirait pas, elle ne mentirait pas car elle était là où elle devait être et où elle voulait être alors pour la première fois elle laissa une larme sincère couler face à quelqu'un et elle ne chercha pas à contrôler sa prestance ou sa voix, elle se montra telle qu'elle était vraiment alors qu'elle prenait une dernière fois la parole avant de reposer ses lèvres sur celle de sa sauveuse.

_- Tu es bien plus que ça, je sais maintenant que c'est Toi ! _

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère avoir vos retours, ça me permettra de voir si je continue de mettre tous les OS qui dorment encore sur mes cahiers …. **

**A bientôt je l'espère !**


End file.
